Lance's Dragonite (Adventures)
Lance |debut = Extricated from Exeggutor |location = With Lance }} This Dragonite is a / -type Pokémon owned by Lance. Biography As Dratini Lance witnessed how the land was polluted by industrialization. Lance was furious, seeing a Magikarp and Dratini were suffering because of that.YL050: The Legend As Dragonite Kanto Lance was with his Pokémon, including Dragonite, as he swore to take his revenge on Yellow for his defeat.YL023: Extricated from Exeggutor To force Blaine and Yellow out of the caves on Cerise Island, Lance had Dragonite and Gyarados cause tremors.YL041: Aerodactyl Redux Dragonite and Gyarados' tremors also shook the volcano, which started to erupt.YL042: Eradicate Raticate! Dragonite and Lance eventually returned to Lance, who fooled Yellow and Blaine into destroying his Poké Balls, which were actually empty. Dragonite used Strength on the rocks at the volcano, causing lava to burst out and burn Yellow. Yellow had Dody and Ratty use Peck and Super Fang, but Dragonite bashed them away. Kitty, Gravvy and Omny joined in, firing String Shot, Take Down and Water Gun, but Dragonite repelled their attacks. Lance claimed Yellow had no power, as Dragonite had impenetrable armor. To retaliate, Dragonite used Fire Blast, causing Yellow to fall on a floating rock in a river of lava. To fight against Lance, Yellow had Pika create the surfboard to surf on lava. Lance went on Dragonite to read Pika's thoughts, sensing it, too, was born in Viridian Forest. Pika was enraged Lance penetrated its thoughts and went to attack, but the attack was collided by Hyper Beam. Yellow and Pika started spinning around on the surfboard, creating a whirlpool made out of lava. Lance didn't want to surrender and tried to attack Yellow, but he and Dragonite were swallowed by the lava.YL046: Double Dragonair Dragonite survived and, per Lance's order, went to intercept Yellow, preventing her from interfering with Lance's plans. Dragonite was nevertheless exhausted, as Yellow sensed its thoughts, as it wanted to hide its weakness, only to obey its master to destroy the mankind.YL049: The Might of... Metapod?! Dragonite fired Hyper beam on Omny, whose Ice Beam countered that attack. To stop Yellow, Lance had Dragonite fire another attack on her and Kitty. Johto II Lance was attacked on his way to the Pokéathlon Dome. His Dragonite became enraged that it got separated from its trainer.HGSS003: One Tough Togepi Lance's Dragonite, who was furious, was swimming in the water towards the Pokéathlon Dome.HGSS001: Out-Odding Oddish Dragonite emerged from the water, and started attacking the Pokéathlon Dome. Gold sent his Polibo, Aibo and Exbo to surround Dragonite. Dragonite looked at Gold, and just as it went to use Hyper Beam, Koga and Bruno warned Gold. The latter used a pool cue to hit Togebo's Poké Ball and sent it out; while Gold got hit by Hyper Beam, Togebo used Double-Edge to topple Dragonite down and defeat it. As the group found Lance's mantle, they suspected that Dragonite and Lance got attacked. Thus, Bruno called Dragonite back into its Poké Ball, and gave it to Gold, so he could pass it to Lance. At the Ruins of Alph, Dragonite started reacting to a ruin, where Lance was. There, Gold found Lance and returned Dragonite to him. Later, Lance sent Dragonite to fly away, to find a solution about Arceus.HGSS012: All About Arceus II Lance went with Dragonite to the Ilex Forest shrine, where he convinced Pryce and Giovanni to team up and confront Arceus, who was summoning Dialga, Palkia and Giratina.HGSS017: All About Arceus VII Lance went on Dragonite to attack Palkia. Dragonite fired Hyper Beam, which Palkia distorted. However, Lance's Dragonite controlled the path of the Hyper Beam, which hit Palkia.HGSS016: All About Arceus VI Lance and Dragonite continued their battle against Palkia.HGSS018: All About Arceus VIII Arceus dismissed the Legendary Trio, and Dragonite's battle ended. However, Dragonite picked up Petrel, who attempted to escape.HGSS019: All About Arceus IX Known moves Using Fire Blast Lance's Dragonite Hyper Beam.png Using Hyper Beam Lance's Dragonite Strength.png Using Strength | Fire Blast; fire; YL042: Eradicate Raticate! Hyper Beam; normal; YL042: Eradicate Raticate! Strength; normal; YL042: Eradicate Raticate! }} See also *Lance's Dragonite (anime) *Lance's Dragonite (Generations) *Lance's Dragonite (Origins) References Category:Dragon-type manga Pokémon Category:Flying-type manga Pokémon Category:Elite Four Members' Pokémon